Gumi and Dell, Sitting in a Tree, K i s s i n g!
by RamenFighterMiki
Summary: Miku-nee! Miku-nee! I just heard some juicy gossip that Gumi and Dell are going out." No way. Miku said. "Dell-kun has no time for "personal" things like that." I own nothing. GumixDell


"Miku-nee! Miku-nee!"Called Rin.

"What?" The older girl called back.

"I just got some juicy gossip from Gakupo!"

"Ooh, really? He always has the best stories. What did he tell you? Tell me, tell me!"

"Only one condition."

Miku leaned in, as if Rin was going to tell her a big secret. "I'll do anything."

"Stop making leek pancakes."

"Aw, I really like those. But okay. This better be good!"

"I heard that Gumi-chan and Dell-kun are going out!"

"No way that's true." Miku said. "Dell-kun has no time for personal things.(1) At least, that's what he told me before I dragged him by the ponytail to go sing Len-kun's Hot Cocoa song."

"Well, why don't we ask Gumi then?

* * *

"Gumi-cha~n!" Miku called.

"What do you want, Miku? Im getting ready to go to the park and I have no time to listen to your stupid lectures on singing and brushing my hair 100 times a night so that it can look "as shiny and as bright" as yours."

"Gumi-chan, so hurtful."

Rin was getting impatient. "Shut up, Miku. Gumi, are you going out with Dell-kun?"

Gumi blushed bright red.

"Tell us, Gumi-chan or i'll run you over with my road-roller."

Sensing she was cornered, Gumi fought back.

"Don't threaten me! If you do that, i'll just shove a carrot up your ass!"

"You brat! Respect your sempai!"

"Who are you calling a brat!? I'm two years older than you! Respect you elders!"

"Hey, stop fighting!" Miku yelled. "If Gumi-chan dosn't want to tell us, she dosn't have to."

"But Miku-"

"No buts, Rin-chan!"

Gumi gave Rin a smug grin and left.

"Miku-nee, whats gotten into you? I thought you wanted to know."

Miku gave Rin a huge grin.

"We're fallowing her, aren't we."

"Correct!" Miku said in a sing-song voice.

"You know what, Miku-nee? I really love you sometimes."

Miku gave her a cheeky grin. "I know!"

* * *

After fallowing Gumi for over a half an hour, seeing her with Dell seemed hopeless.

"Look at her, Miku-nee! She's just sitting there! SITTING THERE!"

"Be quiet Rin-chan! Shes going to hear!"

Suddenly Gumi turned her head.

"Holy crap that's-" Miku put a hand over Rin's mouth.

Dell came running from the side. "Sorry I was so late! I had to finish some work."

"Did you work all night?" Dell scratched his head and looked away. "I told you that's bad for you, stupid."

"I did it for you."

Gumi blushed and looked away.

"Stupid. Come on, lets go and eat."

Dell smiled and took Gumi's hand.

* * *

"He-he smiled! Did you see that!?" Rin screamed.

"He shaved! He looks neat!" Miku said baffled.

"And to top it all off...he's not doing work! Did we go to some parallel dimension where Dell dosn't work, Haku dosn't drink, and Len isn't a shota!?"

"Burn on Len. But whatever. We have to tell the guys about this!" Miku exclamed.

* * *

Dell was worried.

Haku was laughing at him, Kaito gave him a pat on the back and whenever Len would look at him, he would give him a thumbs-up.

Gumi came up to him with a dark aura around her.

"Who. Did. You. Tell."

"Who did I tell what!? Everyone's been acting so weird around me! I'm getting sick of it!" Dell said while lighting up a cigarette.

"I told you to stop doing that, stupid!"

"Well, i'm stressed out!"

"Ooh, having a lovers spat, are we?" Rin said, peeking around the door with Miku.

Dell dropped his cigarette and Gumi's aura darkened.

"So it was you who told everyone we are dating! Now I really _am_ going to stick a carrot up your ass!"

Miku laughed at Rin, who was now pale.

"Same goes for you, miss prostitute-in-every-PV!"

Now it was Miku's turn to pale.

"Hey! Im only a prostitute in three-"

But Miku had no time to finish her sentence, for Gumi was already going at the two girls at full speed.

"To the road-roller, Miku-nee!" Rin yelled while running.

"Not if I kill you guys first!"

a/n: Lol. No one's written about Gumi yet, so it was hard to write about her. I found out they were dating from Nico Nico Douga yesterday. I was like OMGWTFLOLROTFL.

(1) My friend told me this on the phone when I was talking about the PV with her.


End file.
